The embodiments and aspects set forth in this application relate to a novel and improved method and apparatus for removing organic matter and debris from urban run-off.
Environmental pollution has become a serious problem for all cities and towns across the country. Urban run-off containing debris and organic oils and other hydrocarbon materials are washing into rivers, bays and estuaries adjacent to the cities and towns. To date there has been little effort to contain this pollution. Recent Federal Regulations have begun to address the problem but, to date, the technology is not adequate. Further, a number of partially effective devices have been developed to catch debris and capture the floating oils to prevent them from moving out of containment and down to the discharge point, representative of such devices being set forth and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,816 to W. Naddy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,248 to R. M. Maestro, U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,374 to R. R. Stever et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,897 to K. Maxwell, U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,459 to J. K. Williamson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,484 to S. J. McInnis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,307 to J. F. Morris et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,761 to J. M. Bamer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,880 to P. C. Mouton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,584, H. L. Nurse, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,877 to B. C. Godbeer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,814 to A. Paszye et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,920 to A. Paszye et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,379 to T. D. Sharples.
Of the containment systems presently in use, swales or ponds adjacent to roads or parking lots are employed to capture storm run-off but are not very effective for containment of the run-off for organic removal. The technique of containment and absorption for organic material is flawed, also, due to the design of the water exit flow plate, since some oils flow through the holes in the plate and into the water course. In addition, the standing water in a pond is a serious problem and provides a breeding ground for mosquitos including those which may be infected by the West Nile virus.
Another important consideration is the storage capacity of the containment system. Typically, systems currently in use have little capacity for debris storage, extremely short operational life and tend to rapidly plug, overload and become dysfunctional. This problem is further compounded by the fact that municipalities lack the personnel and money to adequately maintain the systems properly.
Accordingly, there is a serious need for a containment system capable of completely separating the organic oils from the debris in urban run-off and in such a way that the separation can be carried out efficiently while avoiding standing water for any length of time, requires a minimum number of moving parts, and is readily conformable for use in existing drainage systems, such as, for example, storm drain systems presently in use. Moreover, there is an unmet need for a device capable of operating for long periods of time without maintenance and which can function until the entire device is filled with debris.
The following embodiments and aspects thereof are described and illustrated in conjunction with systems which are meant to be exemplary and illustrative, not limiting in scope.